1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to fishing reels having drag assemblies. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fishing reel having a drag assembly that brakes an unwinding rotation of a spool to prevent a fishing line from being excessively rapidly unwound from the spool and snapping when a hooked fish draws out the line. The fishing reel includes a washer retainer coupled to a drive gear, and a washer group having a brake washer, so that there is no need for the drive gear to have a shape corresponding to the washer group, whereby the manufacturing process can be facilitated, and the time it takes to manufacture the fishing reel can be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional technique of a fishing reel having a function of braking unwinding rotation of a spool was proposed in Korean Patent Registration No. 10-1193910, entitled “Fishing Reel Having Means for Generating Click Sound”.
The fishing reel according to this conventional technique includes a drive gear interlocked with a spool, around which a fishing line is wound, and a means for generating a click sound using different kinds of washers arranged on a central shaft for the drive gear.
In this conventional technique, by virtue of the click sound generating means, the manufacture and assembly can be facilitated while minimizing a change in the structure of the existing fishing reel, and the production cost competitiveness can be improved.
Furthermore, to embody a basic brake function of the fishing reel to prevent the fishing line from being damaged, the fishing reel of Patent Reg. No. 10-1193910 has a structure including: the drive gear coupled to the central shaft; the spool connected to the drive gear and provided with the fishing line wound around the spool; a drive washer fitted over and interlocked with the central shaft; and an auxiliary washer fitted over the central shaft and provided with outer protrusions for interlocking with the drive gear.
As such, in the conventional technique, the brake function is embodied by the drive gear and the different kinds of washers arranged on the central shaft for the drive gear. However, a process of forming the drive gear to have a shape corresponding to that of the auxiliary washer for preventing relative rotation of the drive gear and the auxiliary washer is very complex and difficult to embody.
Typically, gear teeth are formed through a cutting process on the outer circumferential surface of the drive gear made of metal having high wear resistance and stiffness so as to provide the intended function of the drive gear. Given this, it is very difficult to form an uneven surface corresponding to the uneven surface shape of the drag washer on the inner circumferential surface of the drive gear. Therefore, there are problems in that the productivity is reduced, and the production cost is increased.